My Best Friend's Brother
by love-shine-a-light
Summary: Rachel and Kurt have been best friends since they were five years old. But what happens when Rachel finds herself falling for Kurt's new step-brother, the one and only Finn Hudson? Can she really date her best friend's brother...
1. Chapter 1

"My Best-friends brother" 

Rachel Berry was sitting next to her best-friend Kurt Hummel, watching a newlywed couple dance the night away.

"I still can't believe you managed to organise all this Kurt, it's amazing!"

"Excuse me why should you be surprised?"

Today was a day that Kurt Hummel had been planning for the past few months. His father was finally getting married again. After his mom died he was unsure as to whether he would ever meet anyone else. However, last year on a summer parents evening Burt Hummel met Carol Hudson, and the rest is what they call history.

The best-friends were dancing with their other friend Mercedes, near the happy couple who were enjoying a chicken dance. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, and they congratulated Kurt on what an amazing job he had done in such a short time. The song finished as a slow one began, Rachel volunteering to sit out, what with three being a difficult number in a slow dance.

She was making her way back to her seat when she was stopped by Burt and a very tall young man. Now many of you might be at a loss as to who this young man might be, but Rachel was not. Rachel had known Finn Hudson for the past few years, not that she talked to him of course. No, he was one of those popular football playing boys who made girls of all ages go weak at the knees. Of course Rachel couldn't deny he was attractive, what with his messy boyish hair, and cute dimples... but she was a focused young woman and preferred boys who would actually acknowledge her in the school corridors.

"Rachel! You look beautiful tonight, you remember Carol? This is her son Finn, you're all in the same year..."

"It was a beautiful ceremony Burt, and Carol you look so lovely. Yes Finn..." She blushed slightly as she said his name, and for the first time in a while, Finn looked down at the brunette in front of him.

Finn Hudson was indeed, the quarterback of the football team and dating head cheerleader Quinn Fabrey. For the past year his mom had been dating Burt, something which took a while to get used to. It's not that he didn't like Burt, he was awesome, but nobody could replace his biological dad who had died in Iraq when he was a baby. Kurt was ok, a nice guy, although he wasn't sure about all the fashion advice he was constantly given.

Looking down Finn saw a tiny person, compared to himself, who was looking very pretty wearing a pale pink dress, her hair in curls. He had indeed seen her before, in corridors, usually when she was receiving a slushie to the face, the punishment of being in glee club.

"Hey" greeting Rachel and smiling down at her slightly red face.

"Would you like to dance? I know Kurt's dancing with someone else..."

"Oh, you really don't have to..." Blushing again, what was wrong with her, she was usually so confident? Finn left his hand outstretched as if awaiting a different answer.

"I mean yes, thank you that would be nice. I have to warn you though I'm pretty good". Laughing with her tall companion, who was leading her to the dance floor.

"Well that makes up for me then, I can't dance. So sorry in advance if I step on your feet."

The two were now slow-dancing with many other couples, including Mercedes and Kurt, who looked as if they had been slapped in the face. Rachel didn't really know what to say, usually she would talk about herself, however after years of this Kurt had persuaded her that this wasn't the best way of communicating with someone new.

"So...you look really nice tonight...I'm sorry we've not really talked before..."

"Thanks" blushing again.

"It was Kurt" smiling over at him.

"And it's ok, you're Mr Popular, and although I'm pretty special too not many people have realised it yet..."

Finn smiled at her energy and enthusiasm, something he was often told he lacked.

"So...Is Quinn here...She is your girlfriend isn't she?"

"Oh...well sorta-but-well my mom's not her biggest fan, so she's not here no..."

"Your mom looks beautiful today. I think they're going to be really happy together."

"Yeh she deserves it" smiling across at the newly-weds.

"So it'll be interesting living with Kurt? Imagine a stylist on hand!" Finn laughed as he pulled an awkward face.

"Yeh I guess it will be pretty cool, and a new house and stuff."

"It's really nice. The garden especially- Kurt showed me pictures."

"So Burt said you two are like best-friends?"

"Yes" smiling over to Kurt who was spinning around, "we have been since our fist dance class...we were five".

Finn smiled. Noah Puckerman and Finn had been best-friends since second grade when he pushed someone over who had been picking on him. However, recently they'd been more distant than ever...

Looking round they both suddenly realised that they had been dancing together for the past twenty minutes, still in a slow-dance position, and getting many "oos and "ahhs" from grandparents all over the room. Rachel took her arms from around Finn's neck and smiled at Kurt who had made his way over to them.

"Why hello there! Having fun?"


	2. Chapter 2

The following week, and Kurt was finally back at school. Finn and Kurt had both spent the past week at the Hummel grandparents' house, due to the honeymoon. Rachel laughed at her friend as he moaned about his grandfather's lack of cleanliness, and the fact he couldn't practise singing in their tiny bungalow. However, now that Burt and Carol were back, they insisted on Rachel visiting the new house.

"Kurt! It's so much bigger than I expected..."

They had pulled up outside and were making their way inside the hall.

"I know it's perfect! Have you seen these colours- yes picked by moi!"

After a ten minute call for dinner, Rachel went upstairs to wash her hands. She was about to turn into the bathroom when she heard singing from the room opposite. She didn't mean to be nosy but the voice pulled her in as she pressed an ear to the door. The voice seemed to be singing "Don't stop believing" by journey, not perfectly to her well trained ear, but it was close. You could hear the passion seeping through, and she couldn't help but join in. After a few lines of the duet, Finn opened the door to find Kurt's best-friend Rachel standing there singing with him. Finn loved to sing, but this was something that he was pretty sure no-one else knew, so naturally he was surprised when another voice joined him.

"Er..."

"Oh hi!" Rachel stammered, flushing more and more as the seconds progressed. "Sorry, I heard you singing... and well, you were really good Finn, I mean it. You know we need new members for glee club...you should consider joining..."wrapping a piece of hair around her little finger and looking up at him with big brown eyes.

"Maybe I will..." Finn pushed a piece of hair out of Rachel's eyes, thinking about how silky her hair was. They were still gazing at each other when Kurt shouted upstairs, causing them both to jump and smile nervously at each other.

"Well I guess we should be heading downstairs, come on". Finn reached out and held Rachel's hand, leading her downstairs. "Sorry it was my fault she had to wait for the bathroom" letting go of her hand as soon as they reached the kitchen.

The dinner passed with Finn silently watching Rachel- not in a creepy way or anything...He couldn't understand it, why was he so interested in her? It would never happen anyways- she's Kurt's best friend, the rest of the meal was spent daydreaming about Rachel.

"Yes he plays the drums don't you Finn?" Finn looked around to find Kurt dabbing his mouth with the napkin as he looked at him with questioning eyes. Finn suddenly realised he had no idea what was going on.

"Really?" Rachel smiled as she looked down at her ice-cream.

"Yeh- I'm not great or anything". He watched as the friends left the table to prepare a song for glee club. He'd never really payed attention to glee before but now, well now he was certainly interested.

"So how is it with Blaine hm?"

Rachel and Kurt were walking to rehearsal, linking their arms as usual. Blaine Anderson was Kurt's new love interest, who happened to be in a rival show choir. Just as they were about to turn the corner, Finn walked past them, whispering a hello to Rachel as he passed. She tried to calm herself down, telling herself it was nothing- just being friendly...

"Rachel! Rachel! Have you been listening to me at all? The only time I've seen you like this was when we won those Barbara tickets, and you couldn't speak for a whole day!" They sat in their usual seats in the choir room waiting for Mr Schue.

"Sorry Kurt I just had something on my mind...So are the two of you dating now or..."

"I think so! We should go on a double-date- don't worry we'll find you someone"

Mr Schuester, late as usual walked in with a big smile on his face. There were five glee members: Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and Artie, and although they loved their little group, everyone knew they'd need more members to compete.

"Now I know that recently we've been lacking a little something, but I think I have the answer. Now this is the sheet music for a new song were trying- you've all heard of don't stop believing right?"

"I'm sorry Mr Schue but if neither I nor Artie are singing the male lead with Rachel then who is?" Kurt's signature look with one eyebrow raised critically.

"You would be right Kurt, neither of you are singing the lead, but instead is our new member...Finn Hudson!"

The room was full shocked faces, Kurt looking completely confused, and Rachel with her mouth hanging open, blinking to make sure it wasn't a dream.

"Hey guys." Finn smiled as he walked in to take a sit next to Rachel.

"Finn you like to sing? Since when?" Kurt's face a picture of confusion and shock.

"Well you mentioned something about needing new members" winking at Rachel "and Mr Schue heard me singing after football practise...so here I am!"

Practise went faster and better than usual, forcing Mr Schue to realise their true potential. Rachel was packing up her things on the second day of rehearsal, waving goodbye to Kurt who had a dental appointment, much to his protests about how perfect his teeth were. This meant that Rachel would either have to walk home or catch a lift off Mercedes.

"Hey Rach wait up".

She turned around in the car-park to find Finn running towards her, slightly wet from the rain that was beginning to fall.

"I wondered if you wanted a lift? Come on you can't walk all the way home in the rain- my truck's just there" pointing over to the maroon truck.

Rachel sat nervously on the passenger side of the seat, blushing at the thought of sitting so close to Finn.

"So...what does Quinn think of you joining glee?"

"Let's just say she's not too happy about it...But she can't always boss me around and not let me do what I want..."

The rest of the journey was spent listening to the radio. Both Finn and Rachel had realised how comfortable they were with each other, singing along to the music with each other, laughing when they forgot the words.

"Well this is me, thanks Finn. I told you you'd be great and you are" smiling shyly over at him. Just as she was getting out of the car he grabbed her hand.

"See you tomorrow then" he whispered softly to her as she ran into the house. After an interrogation from her dads she flopped onto her bed, remembering every last detail from the past two hours...

Finn smiled as he saw his brother walk through the door, complaining about Lycra being a new fashion trend. As they sat down for dinner as a family, they began to talk about their days. Carol spoke about work at the hospital, and Burt about work at the garage. Kurt mentioned how perfect his teeth were according to the dentist, but was still shocked at Finn joining glee.

"So how's your girlfriend son...Quinn is it?"

Burt was trying to be polite as Carol and Kurt sat with grimaces on their faces at the mention of Quinn.

"Oh er...she's ok I guess. I mean I haven't seen much of her so yeh..."

Carol looked considerably better at this comment.

"Just be careful with that one sweetie, all I'm saying is please don't rush into anything..."

Finn grimaced at the speech and looked to Kurt for support.

"I'm sorry Finn I just don't like he. What more is there to say, you know she calls Rachel names right- has done for years."

Burt and Carol shook their heads whilst Finn looked angry that he hadn't noticed this before. Finn had been dating Quinn for four months now, the blonde cheerleader who most guys would love to date. And yeh she was great, but recently he ended up wondering why he was even with the girl.


	3. Chapter 3

**Again I dont own glee! **

**Hope you enjoy and If you like please review :D**

**Thanks!**

* * *

><p>"So girl you going to Kurt's tonight?"<p>

Mercedes and Rachel were talking at lunch two weeks after Finn had joined glee. Whenever they sang together she couldn't help but feel sparks from the smile he would be giving her.

"Of course! It's been ages since we've had a sleepover, now that Kurt has Blaine..."

Later that night the three friends were sat in the living room, ready for the night ahead. The parents were out at family friends, and Finn was on a date with the infamous Quinn.

"So ladies now we have our face-packs, its film time! First a favourite of ours...Chicago!"

They laughed and sang along until Burt and Carol came home, laughing along with the green-faced teenagers singing to Chicago. After washing off the green mask (green being the only acceptable colour, as it reminded them of 'Elphabe') they clambered back onto the couches to watch a scary movie. Finn had just arrived home and went straight to his room, not wanting to disturb, although a part of him wanted to go and talk to Rachel.

"Do we have to Kurt, you know I hate scary movies?"

Kurt laughed as he settled on the mattress on the floor as Mercedes flopped onto a chair, leaving Rachel on the couch. After an hour Mercedes and Kurt were fast asleep with Rachel left watching the rest of the movie, which would surely give her nightmares. She suddenly heard something from behind her and stood on the couch.

Finn really wanted to go downstairs but didn't want to gatecrash. After an hour he gave-up and went down to get a drink. That's when he heard someone shouting out to him...

"Who's there? Burt...Carole...Finn?"

As Finn walked into the lounge he saw Rachel stood on the couch, wearing a vest and shorts, looking terrified. He tried to forget about what she was wearing and instead stepped forward.

"It's just me Rachel" giving his signature crooked smile.

"Oh! Sorry...we were watching this film and it's so scary-"

"And they've fallen asleep?" Finishing off her sentence.

After a few minutes Finn sat down on the couch with Rachel's face buried in this chest at the scary bits of the movie, which of course meant every minute. Not that he minded, it felt nice, he liked the feeling of comforting her and he didn't quite know why.

The following morning Rachel woke to find herself in Finn's arms. Slowly she looked at him, blinking to make sure he was real. Finn was still asleep as was Kurt, however Mercedes was sat reading as she winked at Rachel.

The two girls got up and walked into the kitchen, so they wouldn't wake the boys.

"Well!" Mercedes had a big smile on her lips as she started pouring water.

"Ok you guys had fallen asleep and...It was really scary- I mean it, and Finn...kept me company" Rachel blushed as she inspected her feet.

"I know girl I saw. So...there's nothing going on?"

"No...I mean he's with Quinn, and number two he's Kurt's brother. I couldn't..."

They walked back into the lounge where Finn and Kurt were talking whilst stretching. Finn smiled over at Rachel, who returned the favour with a shy smile. When Finn woke he found himself in a cuddling position with no-one to cuddle...But he knew who had been there, Rachel.

Mercedes went to change as Kurt picked up the phone to talk to his beloved Blaine. Finn didn't really know what to think...I mean they had only cuddled but still, there was something special about that. But it didn't mean anything did it? I mean he'd cuddled Quinn...well actually no they hadn't. He then realised he should say something before she thought he was stupid.

"Thanks for...comforting me, I'm not good with scary movies."

"Yeh I guessed!" Smiling at her before they both burst out laughing.

At the sleepover Kurt had developed the perfect plan- a double-date with Blaine and Rachel. Obviously he first had to find someone to be Rachel's date...A month after the sleepover, and a month of going through different candidates Blaine had finally snapped.

"Ok enough! You've spent a month going over guys, can you please just pick someone. Anyone! She doesn't have to see the guy ever again!"

Kurt used his cold stare against Blaine as he answered.

"Actually Mr Know-it-all I have picked someone. Noah Puckerman. Finn's friend, who although is an idiot, goes to the same temple as Rachel. I can't think of anyone else sadly..."

It was settled that Puck, after much persuading by his mom, would meet at the Hummel/Hudson's to meet them. Of course he didn't want to go, why would he? He could be at home on his Xbox, chatting up older women- or the one he was actually interested in... Back at the house, Blaine was chatting with Finn as Rachel was being 'transformed by Kurt'.

"I don't even know why I'm doing this Kurt." Rachel looked at him through the mirror as he was fixing her hair. "He doesn't even like me- he's just doing it as a favour to his mom so she'll give him money. He told me."

"Rachel! Is it so bad that I want to go on a date with my two favourite people? Just don't look at the thing on his head and talk to us! You know Blaine said the weirdest thing earlier, he said that the perfect person for you to be with would be Finn! I mean what an idea you and my brother!" Kurt was just starting on the make-up.

"Yeh crazy idea..."

"Well eek I think we are complete!" Squealing as they walked downstairs to meet Blaine.

Finn had to check that his eyes hadn't popped out of his head like they did in those cartoons. She looked...amazing. Kurt had skin tight trousers with a shiny shirt, Rachel wearing a pink dress with tights and heels. Carol walked in and started taking pictures of the friends, making Rachel blush through her foundation.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news guys but- uh Noah just rang- he can't make it..." Burt walked in looking uncomfortable to be 'party pooper'. "Something about his car..."

"Oh" Rachel's face dropped slightly. She wasn't that disappointed anyway, actually it was probably be for the best- although this did mean her being a third wheel... "Well it doesn't matter we were only going to breadstix and a movie- maybe another time?"

"I knew it! I can't believe him! I mean I know he's an idiot but really. Listen it doesn't matter Rach you can still come with us." Kurt looked angry at the announcement, but not as much as his brother.

Finn couldn't believe what a jerk Puck was sometimes. I mean sure he hadn't been ecstatic about the two going out, but to see her face fall like that...He left the room to make arrangements, he wasn't going to let her down.

It didn't really bother him that Quinn was also making her own plans for the night, although maybe it should...He walked back into the lounge hands in pockets.

"Uh I've got an idea- I thought I could come with you guys if you don't mind. Then it's even?"

"Don't you have a date with Quinn?" Kurt asked raising his eyebrows as Rachel looked at her rescuer.

"Oh not anymore, I rang her. She's busy anyways so..."

"Sounds great!" Blaine declared pulling everyone in for another picture as Finn went to get changed. Rachel smiled nervously, realising she had butterflies in her stomach. She was about to go on her first date- with Finn! She collected herself, trying not to make it too obvious, she was an actress after all.

After changing from her heels to flats, much to the protests of Kurt, they were ready to go. Blaine and Kurt spent most of the journey arguing about which musical soundtrack to put on, finally settling for "Wicked". Rachel was looking out of the window.

"You look really pretty tonight" Finn smiled as Rachel blushed and whispered a 'thank you'.

"So you had a date with Quinn tonight?" Rachel's big brown eyes almost looking hopeful.

"Yeh but- well she's busy anyway. Besides breadstix and a movie- what's not to love!"

They stayed at breadstix till ten, deciding on the park instead of the movies. Mainly due to a disagreement on which one to see, Kurt rooting for a romance, Finn for a zombie- related movie." Kurt was skipping through the park laughing with Rachel, as Blaine and Finn walked behind. Blaine looked over to Finn smiling coyly.

"So...I know you know."

"Sorry?" Finn looking as confused as ever.

"That you like her!" Blaine's eyes flickering over to Rachel and back to Finn. "I can tell! Of course Kurt tries to deny it and reassures me it would never happen as who in their right mind would go out with you- his words not mine! But I see it, and for what it's worth... I think she likes you too."

Blaine ran to catch up with his boyfriend and Rachel, as Finn carried on walking like a goldfish, not that goldfishes can walk- I mean facially like a fish, with his mouth hanging open.

"Come on Finn!"

Kurt called as he and Rachel sat on the swings. Blaine started pushing Kurt, however when Finn arrived they ran off to the zip wire, leaving Rachel to carry on swinging. Finn went to sit next to her, feeling oddly relaxed but nervous at the same time. An emotion he didn't usually feel when around girls, especially Quinn- he usually felt bored and agitated.

"The stars are so bright tonight". Rachel smiled up at the sky as Finn gazed at her.

"Yeh... that song you sang the other day was ...beautiful. I could never be as good as you..."

"You don't give yourself enough credit Finn. But if you want I could give you tips- you could come round to mind or something?"

"Yeh I'd like that. How about next Saturday, you free?" Finn turned to her, hoping she'd say yes.

"Sounds great", she smiled at him continuing to swing.

"Here, I bet if I help you, you could swing all the way up to those stars!"

He began to help her as the swing went higher and higher, both laughing hysterically when Kurt shouted about leaving. Rachel was about to get off the swing when Finn held her hand on the chain.

"Wait. Let me take a picture, I want to remember this."

He pulled out his camera taking the picture that would remind him of the night they'd had together. After helping her jump off the swing, the held out his hand and the two of them ran back to the car still laughing. When they got back to the others Finn untangled their hands, however Blaine had seen enough to make him smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey thanks for all those who have reviewed, if you like please feel free to drop a comment :)**

**Anyway here's Chapter 4.**

* * *

><p>School that week was odd for Rachel Berry. I mean sure he had been on her first double-date, actually her first date. But whenever she saw Finn in the corridor he just smiled, he didn't talk or anything. Had she been dreaming it? Were they even friends? He still came to glee, although now with his annoying cheerleader girlfriend, as well as other cheerleaders and football players. Meaning she spent even less time with him than before.<p>

She was walking to class when she saw, in slow-motion Finn being slushied by other football members. Quickly as she could she grabbed his hand and led him to the girls' bathroom. Luckily Rachel was always prepared for an event of this magnitude and grabbed a towel from her locker on the way past. Even more luckily there was a chair in the bathroom that Tina had used only yesterday for the same purpose.

"Thanks for this", Finn smiled up at his rescuer.

"It's fine."

Rachel was still confused about what their relationship was, and the fact he wouldn't talk to her in public because she was a loser.

"Hey", he pulled her hand that had been rinsing her hair. "Is something on the matter? You seem a bit distant- you still on for Friday?"

"I don't know are you?" Rachel sighed as she started to dry his hair. "I don't get it, if we're friends..." Finn started nodding his head. "Well if we're friends you don't always act like it. Here alone your fine, but in public where people might see you talking to a loser you...ignore me. So I'm sorry but I don't know if I want your friendship if all you do is ignore me. Like now, would you have done the same for me? Probably not. So see you around."

With that Rachel picked up her towel and walked very quickly out of the bathroom, leaving Finn slightly stunned. One of Rachel's many talents was that she could talk extremely fast, which meant it took Finn twice as long to register what she'd said. He couldn't believe what a jerk he had been and the fact that Rachel knew him so well already, something which would scare many but made him feel closer to her.

For the rest of the week he was on high alert for ways he could make it up to her. He found the ideal opportunity when on Thursday, Rachel too was slushied. The first thing he did, well after punching the guy in the nose, was to steer her in the direction of the girls' disabled bathroom, knowing not many used it. He got his clean gym towel and sat her down in front of the sinks. The plan seemed good at the time, but now he was here with a wet Rachel and he had no idea what he was supposed to do. He started washing her hair, something completely new to him. Who knew that girls hair was so soft and shiny, and smelled of strawberries, he certainly didn't.

"You've never done this before have you?"

"Er no- I mean I've washed my own hair, obviously, but no one else's."

He managed to get most of the slushie out of her hair, as she stood underneath the hand-dryer. However she was still picking blue clumps out of her jumper, making it look technicolour.

"I hate this stuff, I look awful." She looked so helpless, Finn realised he was still gazing at her.

"I have an idea...I have a clean jersey in my locker...you could wear it with your skirt?"

"Really? I mean would you want me to be walking around with your number on my back? What would your friends and Quinn say?"

"I'll just tell them the truth- besides they're the ones who did this to you. Give me a minute."

Finn practically ran to his locker to retrieve the jersey. Rachel muttered a thank you as Finn shouted after her.

"Hey! Is it um true that Quinn...teases you?"

Rachel turned to face him as he rested his arms on her shoulders.

"Teasing...wow ok, well we're not friends no, and she does happen to draw pictures of me on the bathroom walls- which aren't realistic in any way. But she's done it for the past couple of years. It doesn't really bother me anymore, her looks won't last forever and while I'm on Broadway she'll be with eight children, all with numerous fathers and...sorry! But in answer to your question no it doesn't bother me."

"Well it bothers me". Finn stared angry that Quinn would upset Rachel like that. He stood in the bathroom a long time after Rachel had left, thinking about things.

Rachel walked down the hall feeling quite pleasant in Finn's jersey, although she wasn't quite sure why. As she stopped at her locker to find her books as she felt a presence next to her.

"What on earth are you wearing?"

Rachel shut her locker to find her best friend staring at her new shirt. Kurt was all about fashion, you just had to walk through his room which was strewn with Vogue magazines.

"Oh! Well I got a slushie to the face, so Finn lent me his jersey."They walked to the car-park, where Kurt's car was waiting for them.

"Right...you know you could have asked me, I always keep a change of clothes in my locker."

They parted ways for the night, but as Rachel got out of the car, and Kurt drove off, she saw a flash of blonde in front of her. Standing in the middle of her drive stood a blonde girl with hands on her hips, bearing a flash of anger.

"Quinn, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Moving to the door, not letting her nerves get the best of her.

"Don't play games with me short stuff. How dare you go parading in front of the entire school wearing _my_ boyfriend's jersey! I mean you seriously think he'd prefer you to me? So listen and listen good- stay _away _from _my boyfriend."_

Looking at Quinn Rachel finally understood something that no one else could see about her.

"You don't even like him do you?" Realisation creeping across her face, "You like Noah Puckerman...I've seen the way you look at each other..."

With that Quinn slapped her around the face, quickly fleeing the scene to her nearby car, taking one moment to look back on her actions.

Of course Kurt received the full details of the encounter the following day. Sadly for Rachel as much as she tried she couldn't wipe the red mark off the side of her face.

"And you still have a mark on your face. If you allow me to try some of my make-up...There! I wonder if you could sue her...Anyways so my house after glee?" Kurt tucked a strand of hair in its rightful place behind his ear.

"Oh tonight? I cant...I have to stay in with my dads- what with it being a Friday and everything..."

Rachel tried to put her acting skills to the test as she lied to her best-friend who looked at her sympathetically.

Alter rehearsal Rachel waited around for Kurt and Finn, who would give her a lift home. After which Finn would be over for his singing lesson.

She was a bag of nerves. Her dads were going out, meaning she was walking around the house trying to distract herself until the moment Finn arrived at eight pm.

"Hey." Just a word from this boy could make her head spin.

They walked to her room where her pink jewelled keyboard was sitting on the bed ready, one of her preparations for the lesson. Her room he noticed was kinda cool. I mean sure it had loads of teddies on the bed and shelves, but she also had a ton of musical posters. He felt oddly comfortable.

She helped him reach the high notes and practised a few songs for upcoming rehearsals. She was pleased at how well Finn was doing, and how amazing his voice sounded. At ten they stopped rehearsing to have a break, which included drinking green tea- something that Rachel swore would help the throat, although Finn wasn't so sure. After a day of school Rachel went to change and take off her make-up, as Finn inspected the various posters and pictures on the walls. Many of Rachel with Kurt and Mercedes. Walking back into the bedroom she had forgotten all about the red mark on her cheek.

"Thanks for helping me tonight- I mean you're so good at it."

He had moved closer to her on the bed and Rachel was suddenly aware of his proximity.

"Your real pretty Rachel."

As he leaned closer, Rachel's mind raced thinking about this moment that she had only dreamed about every day since she had met him. However nothing happened. Opening her eyes she found him starring at her with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Rach, what is_ that_?" He was now cradling her right cheek.

"It's nothing", she whispered but he still didn't remove his hands or his eyes.

"Tell me who did this to you". Now he was also holding her hand.

"It was just this girl...she just hit me...jealous probably", offering a small smile which sadly still didn't convince him.

"It was Quinn wasn't it. She did this to you." His jaw had now tightened and his eyes were narrowed.

"Yes- but it wasn't that bad. I mean yes it hurt but it was quite dramatic", keeping a light tone in her voice.

"What happened Rachel- tell me." She had never seen him so angry before, his face white with rage.

"Well Kurt dropped me off and she was standing in my driveway. Anyway she started talking about you and I, and herself...And I said something she didn't like and she, hit me."

Finn suddenly stood up letting go of her hand in the process and walking to the door.

"I gotta go I'm sorry but I have stuff I need to sort out. Listen...be careful", caressing her cheek before running out of her bedroom door, leaving Rachel stunned.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi there thanks for all the reviews so far! Much appreciated :) **

**Hope you enjoy Chapter 5! **

* * *

><p>Now this hadn't happened before, but at this point Rachel presumed you would speak to your best-friend about this sort of thing. Only she couldn't. So instead she rang Mercedes who was no help and just increased the confusion of her relationship with Finn.<p>

The next day Rachel got to school only to be met with Kurt, who suddenly dragged her to the side of the lockers.

"So my best gorgeous friend, guess what? Finn and Quinn had a big fight last night. I was trying to get my beauty sleep and he was shouting on the phone. Now I need advice, do I look amazing or fabulous?"

Rachel laughed and tried to act casually, and smiled at her friend.

"Both! So...what was the fight about?"

"Oh I don't know how teenage boys like Finn work. Although I did hear him saying something like 'It's nothing to do with her, it's about your actions'. Who knows what has happened now!"

Rachel tried to distract herself from Finn by thinking about other boys. Although Noah had once stood her up, he recently kept winking at her and only last week he had sung 'Sweet Caroline' to her.

"Are you even listening to me?" They were sitting near the back in Spanish. "I need some help. Well you like Blaine don't you? I was wondering if you would have a sleepover with us at mine? It's just dad would never allow it if you weren't there".

Rachel rolled her eyes, "So a third wheel? You know if you weren't my best-friend you wouldn't have a chance. But because I'm kind as well as talented, I will be your third wheel."

"Have I ever told you that you're amazing?" Linking her other arm. "So this Saturday at eight we'll watch a film and have a feast!"

"Yeh yeh, just don't start making out in front of me, please!"

"You won't be a third wheel I promise." They carried on walking to practice. "Finn might be there although why you'd want to talk to him I don't know- I mean you share nothing in common. Although it was odd he kept talking about you the weekend after the Quinn incident..."

Finn had to make his mind up about Quinn. He's gone crazy mad when he learned that Quinn hit Rachel. They argued for too long and it didn't help anything.

He was now at home trying to make Spanish words look like English, and make some sort of sense to him when Kurt walked in.

"So this Saturday, my dearest brother, I shall be having a sleepover here. Just to give you a heads up-"

Finn suddenly turned around, all his attention on Kurt, something that was rarely done.

"Who?"

"Blaine and Rachel. And I know it sounds bad but she won't be a third wheel."

"Dude you can't do that to her. I'll be around anyway in case you and Blaine are in a corner somewhere making out."

"Won't you be with Quinn?" And with that Finn walked from the room.

"And people say I'm the drama Queen!"

Finn knew he had to break up with Quinn. He liked her, and she was obviously attractive but- well he didn't have any sort of connection with her. Kurt always prattled on about his connection to Blaine, and what they shared and after listening to this conversation several times he realise that wasn't what he had with Quinn but another girl...another girl who just so happened to be his brother's best-friend... He just had to figure out when and how to break up with her- he'd never done it before. He started pacing in the hall, along with Kurt waiting for the guests to arrive. Carol Hudson noticed how nervous both her sons looked before the adults left for the evening.

Rachel and Blaine arrived at the same time hugging when they greeted each other. Blaine, unlike Kurt, wasn't completely oblivious to the fact that there was something between Rachel and Finn, and smiled at how nervous she was ringing the doorbell.

Finn took this as his cue to go into the kitchen and wait for an appropriate moment to join the madness.

Rachel had made a slightly special effort knowing that a certain tall brother would hopefully be in the vicinity. She wore jeans, something hardly ever done, and a blue halter-neck top. She also brought the nicest pj's she could find, which were pink and grey and had no trace of teddies on them.

Half an hour into the film Rachel was startled to find Finn sitting in the kitchen, looking at the ceiling.

"Hey what are you doing?"

Finn looked down to see Rachel sanding there in her pj's looking puzzled, and very very cute.

"Oh um nothing...I was bored. I mean I'm here for back-up. You know in case Kurt and Blaine are a bit preoccupied. What are you doing in here?"

Finn stood up, walking towards a blushing Rachel.

"I came to get a drink of water, to let them have a few minutes of alone time," she started to pour herself some water as Finn watched her.

"Do you mind if I escort you back? It's just there's only so much of starring at the ceiling I can take, and I'm pretty sure I know they'll be doing."

He took Rachel's hand as they walked back to find Kurt and Blaine dancing to no music.

"Rachel I paused it! Oh Finn...please do join us".

"Thanks I will", Finn obviously not noticing or not caring to notice Kurt's sarcastic tone.

Finn sat on the couch next to Blaine whilst Kurt and Rachel sang and danced to most of the songs. Blaine occasionally joined in and Finn hated to admit but he knew most of the songs from Kurt singing them around the house. During 'Tonight' Kurt took Blaine's hand and sang to him, leaving Rachel swaying on her own. That was all the incentive Finn needed to get up and start singing and dancing with her. Luckily Kurt was too caught up with Blaine to notice anything.

"Hey! How do you know the words? What happened to the guy who didn't like musicals?" She playfully teased him enjoying every moment as they danced to the end of the song.

"I don't know you know, I think someone's changed me!" He suddenly was aware of how close they were next to each other, but with the end of the song, they let go of each other and sat down. Rachel's heart was still pounding in excitement. The rest of the film seemed so dull to both Finn and Rachel. Blaine had been silently witnessing everything and so by the end of the film he knew what he had to do.

"Kurt! Can you show me that new outfit you bought for my parent's party? I don't want us to clash."

"Why of course! Come on Rachel let's go"

"No! I mean Rachel can stay with Finn, we won't be long."

Blaine grabbed a confused Kurt leading him upstairs. Finn and Rachel who were sitting on opposite sides of the couch smiled at each other awkwardly.

"Is that snow? Come on".

Finn pointed to the window dragged Rachel to the door. They both put their shoes on as they stepped out into the white night.

"Christmas is definitely on its way. I love snow it's like magic."

Rachel couldn't believe how cute Finn could be. She picked a handful of snow and smacked it onto Finn's shoulder. Laughing Finn did the same, which caused a full blown snow fight. Finally after several minutes, Finn moved closer helping Rachel wipe snow off her clothes and hair.

"You have some on your face you know?" Rachel laughed at his pale snowy face.

"Well you have some on your lips."

Finn leaned forward and kissed Rachel, taking her off guard. After so many nights of dreaming about what it would be like it was actually happening! He was caressing her face as they continued kissing until a heap of snow dropped on them from a nearby tree. They both looked at each other, laughing at the fact they were still covered in snow. Finn held onto one of Rachel's hands as they walked back into the house, fingers intertwined.

Quickly as he held her hand he let go as they were met at the door by Kurt and Blaine.

"Sorry I slipped in the snow..." Rachel blushed as she took her shoes off inside.

"Well lucky for you I have some spare clothes come on."

Kurt dragged Rachel off, who still had a blushing beaming face. Blaine laughed at Finn who seemed to be in a dream-like state.

"What do we have here? Let me guess you guys kissed?"

"What? Yeh...wait how did you know?"

He was suddenly awoken from his Rachel-filled dream by Blaine's smug expression.

"I saw from the window when Kurt was in the bathroom. It's fine he didn't see or anything. So...when did you and Quinn break-up?"

"Uh yeh that's the thing- we haven't yet. Oh man" putting his head in his hand, "I mean I'm going to but I haven't yet..."

"Well I think you have some thinking to do. Does Rachel know your still with Quinn?"

Finn looked up from the chair he was sitting on.

"I dunno we haven't really talked about it...why wouldn't she think we were together?"

Blaine looked down at his feet looking slightly guilty.

"Well in passing Kurt mentioned that you were both arguing and said he thought you guys were finished..."

I'm gonna kill him". Finn's face started alternating between anger and stress.

The rest of the sleepover was interesting, Finn leaving immediately back to his room. Rachel was ecstatic and stuck in a dream about the kiss, although slightly confused as why he suddenly left. Maybe she's just overreacting...The most confusing thing was Quinn. Before the kiss she had been positive things were over between them, but now...well now she wasn't so sure.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to all those who are still reading and those who have reviewed! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The weekend for Rachel passed so slowly. She was itching to get back to school and to see Finn. The Hummels and Hudson had been away for the weekend fishing, taking a depressed Kurt with them. Throughout the weekend she kept receiving texts from Kurt but nothing from Finn. This had left her feeling slightly wounded and confused- did she do something wrong? She thought the kiss had been amazing but maybe he was of a different opinion.<p>

"I still smell of fish! How is that possible when I didn't go near any myself but now I smell like Nemo! This is after four bubble baths and several facials. Oh how I have missed you!"

They stood by Rachel's locker recalling parts of their weekend when Kurt leaned closer.

"Well they've made up pretty quickly."

Rachel looked round to find Quinn a passionate embrace with...Finn. Kurt started talking again but Rachel couldn't hear anything. Luckily she was a good actress and faked a headache, spending the remainder of her day crying into her comforter at home.

Finn however spent the rest of the day completely baffled! He had tried to end it with Quinn and she kissed him! I mean most guys would love to be in his shoes- the popularity and especially Quinn but- Rachel. That kiss had been amazing- special, it took his breath away...ok don't start thinking like a girl. He'd never spoken to Rachel after the kiss but he really needed to work out the Quinn situation.

Rachel sat at home trying to get rid of any excess mascara when the door-bell rang. Kurt was seeing Blaine and Finn would obviously be with Quinn so she had no idea who would be at the door. Standing feet away from her leaning against the frame was... Noah Puckerman.

"Noah..."

"So Kurt called me- told me your dads would be home late so I figured you could take you to breadstix with me, you know for standing you up before?" Rachel realised the major difference between Finn and Puck was confidence, and although Puck was an ego-maniac she was in on her own so grabbed her coat.

Finn meanwhile was sitting at home while Kurt walked through the door giving him a disgusted look.

"Dude! What was that for?" Finn turning the game down to look at his brother.

"Oh nothing. Although PDA in the morning can be distressful, with Quinn it's sickening. I think that's what gave Rachel a headache, I mean I don't blame her!" Kurt walked into the kitchen with Finn on his tail.

"Wait what do you mean- Rachel went home?"

"Like you care! But yes she did after seeing you in a passionate embrace with Quinn. Anyway...I need to talk to my best-friend about her first date so- see ya!"

Finn stood there confused...Rachel on a date...with wSho? He would track him down whoever he was.

The next day at school Rachel felt what it was to be admired by the whole school for the first time. Guys were shocked and girls wanted to be her. The reason for the change? Noah Puckerman. Last night had been full of revelations. Noah admitted after much pressing, that he was in fact in love with Quinn. Rachel in turn admitted to having feelings and mixed signals from Finn. Because neither were available they decided they would stay friends, but appear as something else to the outside. An idea of Puck's that had surprised Rachel- who knew he had so many levels? They now walked side-by-side down the corridor, her hand on his arm.

"Puckerman, really? Out of all the guys?" He tried to control himself.

"Oh sorry Finn I didn't realise you were talking to me."

Finn's face flushed with embarrassment.

"I I'm sorry. We were away and-"

"It's fine you regret it, I understand. You're still with Quinn and you realise it was a mistake."

With that Rachel walked briskly off with tears forming in her eyes.

The next person he had to find was Puck. Making his way to the locker room he saw Puck having an argument with someone. He couldn't see them but he heard, "What about us...Have you seen what she wears?" The voice sounded familiar but considering they were whispering, practically hissing, he didn't know who it was. One thing was for sure- it sounded like Puck was cheating on Rachel.

Rachel and Puck were meanwhile ending their awkward romance. They both finally snapped when Rachel refused to let him kiss her. They both agreed however to look out for each other, and still be friends- whatever that meant to Puck. Finn however was oblivious to the news, spending the rest of the week with a scowl on his face.

"Oh my dear Rachel, that must have been the shortest romance in history!"

The best friends laughed while sipping their hot-chocolate. They were both having a 'comfy night', which involved relaxing at Kurt's, wearing comfy clothing, watching a film and eating treats. The Hummels were out at a play and Finn...well no-one knew where he was, presumably with Quinn.

Rachel and Kurt had both opted for wearing pj's- one of 'comfy night's clauses'. Maybe her instincts had been right after all...maybe it just couldn't work with your best friend's brother...

That was the idea until at eleven pm Finn walked through the door with a red face. His plan was to avoid awkwardness and walk straight upstairs.

"Brother Dearest you're soaking! Come and join us after you've have changed. Hot chocolate!"

"No its ok- wouldn't want to intrude..." He was looking down at his feet, increasing his level of adorableness.

"We don't mind." Rachel looked him straight in the eyes for the first time since the kiss, sending a shiver down Finn's spine. He ran upstairs as fast as he could.

"You know it's so strange" Kurt started whispering, "Recently he's been so down...since the fishing trip, coming home in a foul mood. Of course I am left to pick up the pieces with hot milk. All I got was that it wasn't Quinn but someone else...I mean who knows! Sh he's coming- Finn sit here and I'll get you a drink."

Finn sat down on the chair as Rachel started inspecting her nails, whilst humming a tune.

"So how's Quinn or dare I ask?" Kurt shouted from the kitchen.

"Uh I dunno, I split up with her so not great probably." Rachel snapped her head up murmuring she was sorry.

"Its ok- apparently she was cheating on me with another guy."

"What?" Kurt ran in wondering if he should be pleased or angry.

"Yeh I found another guy's shirt in her locker, as well as...other things." He looked away and gritted his teeth.

"No!" Kurt and Rachel exclaimed, he continued "you don't mean she slept with someone do you?" Kurt ran back in with the mug of hot chocolate and extra marshmallows.

"Yeh I mean we never did anything like that- considering she's the head of the celibacy club. How wrong was I?"

"Do you know who..."Rachel starred.

"That's the worse part. After grabbing her phone I saw all these messages off Puck." Kurt stood up dramatically pointing fingers.

"Do you mean to tell me that Puck cheated on you Rachel?"

"No" she whispered quietly. "We never really dated" a sigh escaped her lips. "We went on a date and knew we weren't made for each other. He...mentioned liking Quinn- but I honestly had no idea Finn, believe me I would have told you."  
>"Course I believe you Rach." Kurt's eyebrows skyrocketing. "It's that jerk...you not what else? She told me she's pregnant. Yeh what a day. To be honest...I'm not that upset though...I mean me and Quinn were never gonna last anyways. She never really had a hold on me you know..." his eyes settling on Rachel.<p>

"Well...welcome to the comfy night Finn."

The three talked until Rachel had to go home, not leaving Finn and Rachel alone at all to talk. Although when she got home she received a text, "_I miss you_." Her reply, "_Me too_."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone thanks for all the review!**

**Sorry its a late update **

**Enjoy Ch 7! p.s. I dont own Glee or any of the characters!**

* * *

><p>It was finally Christmas time, which meant holidays for all- well most. This was a time of year that Rachel loved, just the smell overcame her. The snow was always special...especially now...<p>

Herself and Kurt were building 'diva' snowmen in the Hummel Hudson yard. This was the last time she would see her best-friend until New Year's Eve as Rachel would be spending the holiday with her family in New York. The Hummels and Hudson would be spending their first Christmas together in their new home.

"Now this is your present. Wrapped beautifully if I may add- wait till Christmas though!" Kurt handed the parcel into Rachel's gloved hands.

"Thank you! Yours is under the tree- but no peeking!" Hugging goodbye to Kurt. "Well...I should be going- say bye to everyone for me."

Usually Rachel would be ecstatic about visiting her favourite city- but this time she was a little emotional about leaving.

Finn after a day of shopping for presents with his mom, had found the ideal gifts. Especially for Rachel, I mean he didn't know what their relationship was anymore...but he couldn't wait for her to open it. When he arrived back home Kurt announced that she had already left. He would just have to wait till she came home.

The holidays were good for both sides, the Hummels and the Berrys. Finn had received new games, a new jersey and some Broadway music from Kurt- hoping to broaden his taste. Kurt had received vouchers, a new sewing kit and DVD's and a manicure set from Rachel. From Kurt, Rachel got new clothes- realising he was once more hinting at her taste in clothes.

On the 31st of December, the glee kids were getting ready to bring the New Year in. Rachel, along with Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Blaine and Mike would be attending the Hummel party. Finn was trying to help set-up the room, as he breathed deeply about seeing Rachel again. Rachel was too taking extra precision with getting ready, wearing a new red dress from Kurt, her hair in curls.

Kurt ran as he saw not his boyfriend, but Rachel Berry- his best-friend. They hugged and squealed, Kurt appraising her fashion choice.

"You certainly took my hint! So who are you going to kiss at midnight? Not that you have to but well I know who I'll be kissing!" Raising one eyebrow in the direction of Blaine.

"Hm...well maybe a frog then he can turn into a dashing prince!"

They walked inside to be greeted by their friends. Finn was standing to one side with Blaine and Mike. Mike spending his time gazing at Tina, who was laughing with Artie. When Rachel walked in Finn's response was to spit his drink out. She looked amazing! Not that she didn't usually...

"Finn please we don't want our guests to think we're animals!"

Carol laughed as she circulated the room. Finn however wasn't listening. He had to talk to her and made his way across the room to where Mercedes was talking about her latest crush.

Rachel looked up to find a determined Finn standing in front of her.

"Hey Rach mind if I talk to you for a sec?" Mercedes walked off giving her a wink before leaving.

"Listen things have been really weird between us I know but...do you think we could put all the bad stuff behind us? I know I probably sound like a douche now but-"

"Yes ok." Rachel's smile lighting up her face.

"I really missed you." His look of intensity seeped through to her. "Plus I didn't get to give you this." He pulled out his present, not wrapped perfectly but adequate for a boy.

"You...you got me a present?" She could feel her face getting warmer by the second.

"Well yeh...I hope it's ok. I know you're Jewish but I wanted to get you something anyway...Listen Burt's calling but open it- kay?"

Carefully Rachel opened the parcel to find a photo album covered in gold stars. On the front cover was a picture of herself and Kurt. However on the first page was the picture Finn had taken of them on the swings.

"Hey momma what's up? You know there's only a minute till midnight right?"

She knew what she had to do. Leaving Mercedes looking puzzled she went on search of the star quarterback. Everyone was chanting down the seconds as she reached her target, and not caring who saw she pulled the bewildered Finn into a kiss. Luckily for them everyone was doing the same thing, although there's seemed to last a lot longer and be a little more passionate. Eventually they stopped to breathe after minutes of being in a passionate embrace, leaving Rachel slightly red from embarrassment and enjoyment.

"Thank you for the gift it was wonderful." She leaned in to give him a hug but instead he spun her around in a circle.

"Well the present you gave me was pretty special!" Finn's eyebrow had risen with him sporting a smile.

"Well I did actually get you something too..."

From her bag she brought out an envelope and handed it to a confused Finn. He opened it carefully to find a signed photo of Josh Harellson, his favourite Knicks player.

"But how did you..."

"Well we were in New York and he was staying at our hotel. I can remember you telling me how much you liked him so I asked for an autograph and a picture.

Finn fancied his chances again and really wanted to thank her for his present, leaning in however he was interrupted by his mom and Burt.

"I think your dad's here honey."

A reluctant Rachel left as she went home with her dad. The boys waved her off feeling disappointed. Finn only realised he was smiling when Burt asked him, "good night son?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Another chapter- enjoy!**

**(I don't own glee or any of the characters!)**

* * *

><p>That weekend went pretty quickly for all. Rachel had to visit family until school started on the Monday, whereas Finn spent the weekend waiting unusually for school to start. He had to see her, kiss her again. Kurt had spent his time commenting and pondering at his brother's love struck state, oblivious to who had caused this behaviour.<p>

Monday arrived with Kurt bringing Finn and himself to school, whereas Rachel was telling and excited Mercedes about the kiss. After being told about the unusual relationship Mercedes Jones was practically pinging off the lockers.

"Calm down! Nothing's going to happen anyway..."

For the rest of the day Rachel tried to avoid Finn, hiding around corners. Unfortunately Kurt had a dental appointment after school, leaving Rachel to sit with Mercedes and Quinn in glee. After the slapping incident, Quinn had apologised to a surprised Rachel and blamed her hormones for her behaviour. Finn on the other hand walked determinedly into glee determined to find and talk to Rachel, he had after all been waiting to talk to her. Unfortunately it wasn't a time for solo, and the time was spent with Mr Schue proceeding to discuss serenading options for Miss Pillsbury.

Rachel ran out of school, very fast Finn thought for such a small person. He instead slumped to football practise. Kurt was pampering Rachel back at the Hudmel household as they discussed their friends.

"So Rachel Berry any there any new guys on the scene? Please tell me it's not Puck again, you don't want all the baby drama." Rachel looked at her newly polished nails.

"No new guy..."

"Oh well in that case I have the perfect one for you! At first I wasn't sure if he would be into me rather than you, but now that is determined! His name is Sam Evans- transfer student. So what do you think?"

They were walking down the stairs, Kurt again bringing up the subject with Rachel 'ssh'ing him.

"What? Finn don't you think Rachel should go out with Sam- the new boy?"

Finn slammed his game control down and stared at Kurt with narrowed eyes.

"No I don't- unless she wants to?"

"No of course I don't he's-"

"Charming and good-looking, I know bad qualities!" Kurt's sarcastic tone standing out in the silence. "Just a minute I need to answer this...Blaine!" Kurt skipped off upstairs leaving Finn starring intently at Rachel.

"So...the new guy huh?"

"No I told you, it was Kurt's idea- stupid really..."

"It's fine I mean it's not like we're together is it?" Rachel's face clouded with confusion.

"Right." And with that she was out the door leaving Finn with his head in his hands.

The next day Rachel had an audition for some play, leaving Finn to mope about his actions. He hadn't meant to say that about not caring but he was confused- like why had she avoided him?

Fine. If Finn Hudson didn't care so be it. In glee she made sure she was sitting next to Sam, smiling at his jokes and his impressions. Finn looked at them with narrowed eyes, whilst Kurt looked at them approvingly.

On her way out the building she felt someone grabbing her hand, pulling her towards a truck. This led her to thumping this person on the chest, making her captor laugh...a very familiar laugh...

"Chill Rach! It's just me." Rachel climbed into the front seat narrowing her eyes at the driver.

"You scared me. What do you want?" Finn picked up one of her hands gently massaging it.

"You seriously think anyone doing this to your hand when they grabbed you would kidnap you?" Rachel's mouth turned up slightly at the corner, feeling relaxed.

"What are you doing to me?" Finn looked at her, still playing with one of her hands on his knee.

"What do you mean?"

"Sam."

"I'm sorry but as I recall you're the one who didn't care." She felt her eyes pricking with tears.

"I didn't mean it Rach. I went looking for you yesterday. All I wanted to do was kiss you but you avoided me. So when I heard you talking about Sam I thought you didn't care about me anymore...I dunno..."

The rest was pretty simple. They didn't start driving until they had truly made up- both grinning like Cheshire cats. They spent the rest of the day at Rachel's house, laughing and really getting to know each other. Eventually her father's arrived home welcoming Finn, and getting to know Rachel's boyfriend.

At eleven he reluctantly arrived home, Kurt ready to pounce at the door.

"Where have you been? First Rachel doesn't wait for a lift, then you walk in at this time with a big grin on your face."

"What are you talking about..." Finn tried to hide his smile as he fled up the stairs.

"You've met someone haven't you?" Kurt ran after his brother.

"Who is she? Another cheerio...glee club? Not Quinn again?"

This carried on until Finn said goodnight and shut the door in his brother's face. Meanwhile Kurt texted his best-friend about this progression.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Kurt gleefully announced that they would be taking Rachel to school. It took a lot for Finn not to grab her and parade her around school, especially when she was in her cute blue dress and tights. After school as usual Rachel was visiting the Hudson Hummel household, Rachel and Kurt chatting away as Finn tried to watch the football on TV.

The moment Kurt had gone to the bathroom Rachel practically leaped onto Finn's lap, pulling him closer.

"How can I miss you even though I see you around school? Man I'm such a girl!"

Nuzzling against her neck.

"Hey!" Rachel quickly moved back to her seat as Kurt came back beaming.

"Well lady and gent, I hope you don't mind but Blaine's coming over. Don't worry though Rachel I won't leave you alone with Finn."

"We'll be fine...I mean we can talk about glee and...Anyway what are you and Blaine going to do?"

"Urgh I don't know" letting out a long dramatic sigh.

"Dude why don't you just go out for a meal with Blaine...it is your anniversary right? Rachel can either stay here with me or I can drop her home."

"You would do that?" Kurt eyed his brother suspiciously.

Rachel had suddenly become aware that the past few minutes she had been starring at Finn's jaw line, his gorgeous eyes and those muscles...oops maybe she should say something-

"Yes- I mean you two can go out and Finn and I can practise duets or vocal runs."

"Right...well I'll check with Blaine. But honestly Rachel you don't have to stay with Finn I know what he's like I have to live with him!"

Kurt ran to the door to fetch a fresh-faced Blaine who was carrying a box of Kurt's favourite low fat chocolates. After a drink Blaine suggested that the couple go out to breadstix to celebrate their anniversary, Kurt looking longingly at the idea.

"Well...you sure you don't mind Rachel? Finn please remember your manners, she is my best-friend after all. Right then eek I'll ring you later bestie!"

And with a wink he was out the door. Finn immediately moved his arm over to his girlfriend. Thankful for alone time. They settled on watching Dirty Dancing one of Kurt and Rachel's favourite's, as well as Carol's. They were laughing so much as Finn reassured her that he could 'totally lift her up like that', that they didn't hear the door being unlocked with a surprised looking Carol standing in the doorway.

"Well hello Rachel, I didn't expect you tonight sweetie..."

Rachel snapped round looking surprised, smoothing down her clothes as Finn jumped up from the couch they had been sharing.

"Mom! I thought you had the late shift tonight..."

"No, I swapped with someone so I could come home early. So...where's Kurt?"

"I'm so sorry Mrs Hummel, I mean Carol, I should just go home. You've probably had a long day and the last thing you want is-"

Carol raised her hand to signal Rachel to stop.

"Rachel dear you are always welcome here. So...are you two together now?" A smile played in her lips.

"Yeh we are...but Rach isn't sure what Kurt's reaction would be so we haven't told him yet. We just...we don't want him to freak out or anything..."

"I did sometimes wonder with you two...Well I will keep your secret- it isn't mine to tell. However, you need to tell him soon, he is your brother Finn, and your best-friend Rachel sweetie. So where is our fashionable diva?"

At that moment, what most would call good-timing, Kurt and Blaine walked through the door hand-in-hand surveying the scene in front of them. Rachel sitting back on the couch smiling softly whilst wringing her hands, Finn standing next to his mom looking at Rachel and Carol whipping her head around to great her other son.

"Carol? Rachel? What are you both doing here?" One of Kurt's eyebrows rose.

"Well I finished early, and when I got back I persuaded Rachel to stay and watch Dirty Dancing with Finn and I. Have you both been somewhere nice?"

After a sharp exit from Rachel and Blaine, Carol made supper drinks for the boys as Kurt continued to look suspiciously at his brother who was looking remarkable shifty- even for him. Kurt had asked Carol if he would be able to go skiing with Blaine. Finn was given a dirty look after he laughed as imagined his brother skiing. Kurt had admitted aside from spending time with Blaine, he most looked forward to the new outfits.

The next day Rachel met the two boys at school instead of being picked up. All day she would see Finn around school, passing her notes or whispering in her ear when no-one was looking.

That night Finn picked Rachel up from ballet- a surprise she wasn't expecting. She was wearing her...what was it...leopard- no leotard he remembered Kurt mentioning them when he had danced to Beyonce once. Her hair was in a neat bun with a violet ribbon wrapped around it, and she carried her- what looked to be very painful ballet shoes in her hand. She ran over to her boyfriend's truck after realising her dads usual BMW wasn't there to escort her home.

"Well this is a surprise! I thought I was driving round to you?"

"I asked your dads if I could pick you up and on the way through got a change of clothes for you. Kurt's gone out with Blaine though so it's just us."

Rachel had only seen Finn Hudson's bedroom on one previous occasion- when she had been trying to sing with him through his door. He had pictures on his walls of his favourite sport teams, and the autograph Rachel had given him for Christmas. His bed stood on one side of the relatively small room, with his drum kit on the other.

"I know it's not much or anything..."

"It's amazing- completely you." She smiles as she walked over to the bedside table where there was the picture of them at the park.

"Yeh that's one of the only pictures I have of us- I have to hide it from Kurt usually."

"We definitely need some more pictures of us then." She smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"So, I thought we could go on a proper date or something? I mean we haven't really apart from the double-date."

"Well although that sounds very sweet and romantic of you...I thought we could just stay here. I mean we don't often get to just hang out the two of us. Besides I know what I want to do..."

That evening Rachel sat at the drum-kit with a determined look on her face. It had so far taken them two hours and she still hadn't mastered it to a level she was happy with.

"So...why are we doing this again?"

"Because I want to that's why."

He admitted it was pretty funny watching her learn the different pieces of equipment and what they did.

Rachel snuck home just in time before a happily in love Kurt skipped through the Hummel Hudson house.

"So I'm guessing you had fun?" Finn looked up from his homework he had started earlier with Rachel after she had successfully drummed to a journey song.

"It was amazing! The food, the music. He was wearing this-" He immediately stopped what he was doing and started looking around the dining room.

"Why are you doing work?"

"Oh. I just thought I should..." Kurt looked at his brother and grinned.

"One day I will find out who this mystery girl is and thank her."

The next day at school was a biggie- It was the first football game of the season. Rachel was bundled up with a red scarf, hat, gloves, tights and boots. Kurt had gone for what he called his 'European look', which included a beret.

"I honestly don't know why we came. It's only Finn running around a field." Kurt's teeth were chattering as Rachel spotted her man running around.

"Well you know we're being supportive of my- your brother." She went as red as her scarf at her near mistake.

Rachel watched through her fingers as Kurt talked on and on about his cuticles and royal weddings.

Finn couldn't see much of the viewers, but he could just make out a small girl who was jumping up and down madly, waving and cheering the team. He didn't need to guess who that girl was- he just knew.

"What are you doing RBB?"

"Cheering! Look they just scored their final touchdown, they won!"

Kurt watched as this alien version of his best-friend jumped up and down cheering for the team. Who was this girl?!

They were waiting for Finn to come out the changing rooms as Kurt turned to Rachel.

"So...how did you know what a touchdown was?"

"Come on, it's me! I wanted to research this sport we would be watching for a few hours, so I looked it up before we came." Carol came forward holding Kurt's hand.

"Kurt, could you show me where the ladies are please? I think Rachel is waiting for Mercedes." Kurt reluctantly led Carol and Burt away, as Rachel stood on her tiptoes waiting for her quarterback. When she saw him she ran forward jumping in his arms.

"You were amazing!"He should win the game more often as he put her down reluctantly before Kurt approached.

Finn slapped his brother's back as they made their way out to the car.

"What's up with you?" Finn looked at Kurt's grumpy expression.

"Blaine." He sighed deeply for effect. "I can't go skiing with him anymore...something about having to take his sister instead..."

"Oh man- sucks for you."


End file.
